1. Technical Field
This method relates to casino card games that define an element of chance depending on the odds in sets of numerical symbols. Such card games rely on the player's understanding of the game, the cards being dealt and developed strategies which are based on predetermined odds of wagering to place bets associated therewith.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art card games utilizing the rank or value of the cards are well established within the gambling world. Various methods of playing numerically selection sequences have been developed in which card values and relative position determines a winning or loosing hand. Such games can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,997, 5,294,128, 6,135,453, 6,189,888 and 6,446,972.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,997 is directed to a method card game in which a minimum of four standard card decks are used with a defined playing surface related to the card position and risk evaluation tables. A wager is placed and two cards are dealt face up. A second wager can then be placed and a third card is dealt face up. If the third card rank falls between the first two cards dealt then the player wins on the wagers placed determined by posted odds. Identical rank of the first two cards is an automatic winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,128 is a card game based on the traditional game of High/Low in which each player is dealt six cards divided into multiple card ranking hands of 1, 2 and 3 cards. The cards are then arranged dependent on values placed on each card based on a pre-established criteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,453 is a method of playing high/low poker card game in which players place one or more wages in pre-determined high/low areas on the gaming surface. Players are then dealt a poker hand then designating at least two cards from the hand as high and two cards as low. Winners are determined by comparing the relative rank of the player's high and low hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,888 defines a casino game in which a standard card deck is used. A better wager is made by the player divided in two and placed on the designated playing surface. Two cards are then dealt face down to each of the players of and dealer. The player inspects the cards and either keeps or trades in one or both for replacement cards and one wager is lost to the house. A third card is dealt to each player face down, but not the dealer whose third card is a count limit specialized card. The total face values of the dealt cards are determined and compared with the player's cards for determination of a winner.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,972 a card game is claimed in which it is played with a standard deck of cards and a count limit card. Bets are made and two cards dealt to the players and the dealers. Players inspect the cards and can trade in one card. The dealer reveals his first two cards and a count limit card are combined for a total and compared against the player's representative cards to determine a winner with play bonus hands available.